Simulation video games are a category of video games generally designed to simulate aspects of a real or fictional reality as closely as possible. A “life simulation” is a sub category of simulation video games in which a player can control one or more virtual life forms (e.g., a simulated human character, an animal, etc.). The SIMS 3™, published by Electronic Arts Inc. of Redwood City, Calif., is an example of a life simulation video game. In The SIMS 3™, a player can create a character for a life simulation and configure its appearance by changing its body type, physical attributes, clothing, or accessories. The player may select from a predefined list of physical attributes such as head size, shoulder width, waist size, etc., or facial features such as the location or size of the eyes, nose, ear, or lips.